Sound the Bugle Now
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: songfic to 'Sound the Bugle Now' from Spirit.


Harry sat on a cold stone bench in the abandoned courtyard. Tears streamed down his face from his closed eyes and he clutched a single blood red rose in his hands. His soft voice was plainly heard throughout the castle, though most people had to strain to make out the words of the melancholy song.

"_Sound the bugle now,_

_Play it just for me._

_As the seasons change,_

_Remember how I used to be._

_Now I can't go on,_

_I can't even start._

_I've got nothing left,_

_Just an empty heart._

_I'm a soldier, _

_Wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me,_

_Lead me away, or leave me lying here_."

Ron and Hermione ran into the courtyard, stopping dead about three feet away from him, seemingly unable to approach him closer. Tears gathered in Hermione's eyes at the despair in her best friend's voice, but she did not get any closer to try to comfort him, and he didn't seem to notice them.

Neither Gryffindor noticed the caramel skinned boy in Slytherin robes leaning in the entryway, or else they would doubtlessly have chased him away from their distraught friend.

"_Sound the bugle now; tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere._

_Without light I fear that I will stumble in the dark,_

_Lay right down, decide not to go on_."

A new voice cut into the song as Harry fell silent, a bright tenor voice filled with hope and strength, contrasting sharply with the hopeless despair that suffused Harry's.

"_But from on high, somewhere in the distance,_

_There's a voice that calls "Remember who you are._

_If you loose yourself your courage soon will follow,_

_So be strong tonight. Remember who you are_."

The carmelito boy slowly walked towards Harry, dropping to his knees before him and taking his pale hands in his own. Slowly, he raised Harry's hands and touched his lips to the backs; eyes fixed on Harry's, which had sprung open at the first contact.

"_Yeah, you're a soldier now,_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_That's worth fighting for_!"

They remained frozen in this tableau for a long moment before Blaise shifted, and Harry tugged his hands until he rose and sat on the bench beside him. Blaise's arm almost automatically went around Harry's waist, pulling him close. His other hand gently pulled the rose from between Harry's fingers before he crushed the stem to death. He studied the bloom intently for a moment, then pulled Harry closer in his arms, as Harry turned to bury his face into his robes. Moments later, Blaise cast a weightlessness charm and scooped the sobbing Harry up in his arms, briskly carrying him off.

* * *

Tenderly, he laid Harry on his bed, drawing the heavy green curtains around the bed and sealing them with several charms. Besides making them impossible to open, he made them impervious, and charmed them to deflect spells. Once Harry had been attacked while he was with Blaise, and he had sworn that it would never happen again.

Harry lay back on the bed, watching him through teary green eyes, clutching the brilliantly red rose, pressing the petals softly to his lips. Blaise smiled at him, which would have shocked anyone else had they saw it, as he was always solemn in public. Harry raised a hand towards him, and he obediently folded into his arms.

"You came," Harry whispered, as though it was a major revelation.

"Of course," Blaise murmured back, smoothing one hand down the side of his face. "I promised I wouldn't leave you alone to face it anymore, and I won't. I don't break my word."

"You came for me," Harry whispered again. "You actually came." Blaise just drew him close, knowing that his incredulousness was born from the severe neglect he'd suffered since his parents had been killed.

"And I always will," Blaise murmured, and then kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. "How can I be any kind of decent protector if I leave you to face everything on your own?" Harry smiled tearily at him, and curled up with his back pressed against Blaise's chest, secure in the knowledge that Blaise would take care of him.


End file.
